


Solaris / Kipp

by microposting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Size Difference, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting
Summary: Size diff, lightly dominant trans male human x submissive cis male giant, 16 feet tall.
Kudos: 23





	Solaris / Kipp

The first awkward, timid time they fucked had been intricately planned, as terrified as they were that someone would sleuth it out. A human wasn’t allowed to be alone with a giant without a federal handling license. Consensual sex was so out of the picture no one had even made any laws about it, but Solaris’s growing popularity threatened to change that. No article had directly addressed it, but the subtext was clear. There was an elephant in the room besides the ones that were balancing on pedestals: Sol wore tight gold shorts for most routines, and his massive cock was easy to see the outline of.

The drunk moms in the audience catcalled him. Men took to message boards to discuss how exactly one would go about fucking a 16-foot stud. Attraction to giants was losing its taboo.

Everyone who worked at the circus knew Solaris hated it. He wore loose, covering clothing offstage. Despite his shows of aggression, he was very meek. When Kipp was first hired as a clown, he found out within his first hour.

Sol was 20 and Kipp was 21, two of the youngest people there, and they connected effortlessly. They spent time alone together, slowly developing secret mutual crushes and feeling bizarre about it. Kipp knew plenty of people were sexually attracted to Sol, but this desire to know his deeper emotions… to know what lips that big would feel like against his own…

Inevitably, everything slipped out one night. They planned for weeks, and then they fucked. And then they just needed to keep fucking, and they got sloppier and sloppier about it, but still no one got suspicious. It would be almost comedic if it wasn’t such a massive risk for both of them.

Kipp snuck onto the grounds after hours again. Knew how to avoid the security. Knew how to avoid the janitor. Made his way to Sol’s room (cage, more like it - a mobile container he couldn’t even stand up in). 

He slipped in via the human door on the thing’s side. Sol was lying down with his head near the door, in comfortable pants and a tank top. He saw Kipp and smiled.

“You were horny as shit today,” Kipp said.

Sol laughed. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. During rehearsal, grabbing my ass like that?”

“I was holding you, I have to hold your ass!”

“That tight? You were looking at me like… come on.”

He rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. “Okay. Maybe a little horny.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

Sol smirked, daring. “Nothing without your permission.”

“All right, little guy. I’ve got a plan for ya.” He stepped forward and pecked Solaris’s cheekbone. “Sit up.” He obeyed. Kipp walked in front of him and knelt in front of his crotch. He stroked the length of his dick through his pants. Sol was starting to lose his cockiness. “You’re real pretty,” Kipp said. “Can you show off for me, a little?”

Sol nodded and pulled off his shirt. He was built lean, with dense muscles and a little softness around the middle from the sweets the more matronly circus workers brought him. He rolled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest.

“Beautiful.” Kipp ran a hand down his abs. “One day I’m gonna break you out of here and feed you lots and never let you work and you’ll get nice and pudgy.”

“I was still skinny, before the circus bought me. I’d probably just get skinny again.”

“You’ll get weak. I’ll have to protect you.” He stood and kissed his solar plexus. Kipp stepped back to grab a folding chair propped against the wall. He set it up about fifteen feet from the entrance, giving Solaris lots of room to stretch his legs. 

“What?”

“Sol, you know what I like.”

Sol nodded. He slowly pulled down his waistband and tugged out his cock. God, it was just so fucking big. When it was erect and Kipp sat on Sol’s lap, its tip came up to his nipples. He couldn’t take it, sadly, but that never held them back. Kipp would stroke it, lick it, let Sol pound it between his thighs. But he loved watching. 

Solaris gently rubbed his dick, trying to get hard. He’d glance at Kipp occasionally for an approving nod. He got into it, his eyes wide and vulnerable, his body relaxed. Such a far cry from the tense aggression of his performances. He was getting harder now, his dick extending out to its full length. He looked up again, and Kipp could tell he was imagining him naked, maybe thinking about Kipp standing on his chest, ordering him around. Kipp put his hand down his pants and started rubbing himself. A quiet grunt sent Sol over the edge. He bit his lip, pressed his free hand against the wall of his enclosure, and furiously jacked off. 

“You’re so focused,” Kipp said. Sol whined. “You’re being real good today. Good boy.”

Sol came onto his chest and relaxed back, breathing out. 

Kipp tugged off his pants and boxers and pulled off his shirt. “Sol. Eat me out.”

Sol refocused and nodded. He twisted himself around in the tight space to crawl towards Kipp. He put an arm on either side of Kipp, towering over him while Kipp looked up calmly, before he lowered his elbows to the ground and brought his mouth to Kipp’s torso. He kissed his lower stomach and Kipp shuddered. Kipp frantically pulled off his pants and boxers and spread his legs. 

Solaris lowered his mouth down, pressing his nose into Kipp’s stomach, and Kipp started casually playing with his hair. Sol lightly flicked the tip of his tongue around Kipp’s vulva, stroking his clit, trying to rile him up a little. 

“So restrained…” Kipp cooed, and massaged his scalp.

Sol ran his tongue up and down his lips, slowly, tentatively penetrating him more and more. Kipp lurched forward and gripped his hair tighter. His tongue was massive, and as often as he’d taken it before he was still surprised. Sol slid his hands under Kipp’s thighs and lifted him up off his chair, slowly sitting back so Kipp rested on his mouth. He rammed his tongue in and out and Kipp grabbed his hair so hard it hurt. Sol grinded his tongue against his clit and Kipp grinded in turn, precariously posed on top of his monumental boyfriend. Sol’s fingers sunk into his ass. Kipp cried out, then collapsed on top of Sol’s face. He kissed his forehead.

Sol rubbed his tongue over a few more times. There was so much cum and he knew there had been even more before the testosterone, he could hardly imagine it. He slowed down, letting Kipp twitch and spasm before letting him back down to his seat. Kipp smirked and motioned him foreward to kiss his upper lip.

“Did I do good?” Sol asked.

“You’re such a baby.” 

“Am I?”

“Oh, you cock, you know what that smile does to me.”

Sol nuzzled his nose against Kipp’s shoulder. Kipp stroked his hair.


End file.
